


Game Night

by Agent_Dimples



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bromance, F/F, Friendship, Game Night, Lesbian, One Shot, Pizza, Romance, Secrets, cuteness, lesbian canon relationship, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Dimples/pseuds/Agent_Dimples
Summary: It's a game night at the Danvers, and Kara secretly invites Maggie. Things get extremely cute, and there is some partial nudity that leaves Maggie speechless. (one shot)"Maggie!" Alex exclaimed ecstatically ,"What are you doing here?"Maggie looked at her for a second before replying, she took in all of Alex's appearance, how her hair was pinned up slightly on the top of her head, her oversized beige jumper, falling just past her mid thigh, then the tight black jeans that hugged Alex's  legs perfectly . She smirked "I came to bake a cake" Maggie answered sarcastically, but it was missed by Alex."Wait, wha- really?" Alex asked confused.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> • Alex and Maggie are dating.  
> • Kara knows.  
> • James and Winn DO NOT know Alex is Gay or that she is dating Maggie.  
> • Maggie doesn't know Kara is Supergirl.  
> • When Maggie first met Kara in the bar it was dark. 
> 
> I'm extremely proud of this, I have been working on it for days. I hope it is enjoyable.  
> Follow me on tumblr @http://agent-dimples1998.tumblr.com/

It was game night at the Danvers, and as usual Alex brought the drinks, she was busy packing them neatly into Kara's fridge, thinking about how long the day had been. -She had tracked down the alien they had been hunting with the help of Winn, and had captured it not without having to chase it down only to end up in having to fight to bring it down- , when there was a knock at the door. 

"I'll get it " Kara yelled from the bedroom, and open the door not a second later to find James and Winn standing on the other side of the door with grins on their faces, as if one of them was in the middle of telling a funny story. Kara waved for them to come inside with a huge hand gesture and they greeted Alex before making their way to the living room where they sat down. Winn threw his fists in the air, happy by the choice of game the sisters had picked. He was always a little too good at poker, and maybe tonight would be the night he finally won, or at least beat Alex, who was always a little too good at everything .

Alex enjoyed game night, it was the only time she spent time with friends outside of DEO hours, even if they were more Kara's friends than hers. Alex smiled as she watched them from the kitchen, the way they fit so well together and how easily and comfortably they moved around each other. They were bickering about something of which Alex wasn't sure, but Winn moved to shove Kara playfully but she moved out of the way quickly and Winn ended up face first on the couch. Alex snorted at the sight then grabbed her wine glass from the counter and took a sip, she felt the liquid run down her throat, and could already feel herself unwinding. she was just about to make her way over to them when there was another knock at the door. She looked over to Kara confused, no one else was coming that she knew of and it was way too early for the pizza to get there, they had only just ordered. Alex made her way over to the door ready for anything, and opened it to find a smiling Maggie Sawyer.

"Maggie!" Alex exclaimed ecstatically , 

"What are you doing here?" 

Maggie looked at her for a second before replying, she took in all of Alex's appearance, how her hair was pinned up slightly on the top of her head, her oversized beige jumper, falling just past her mid thigh, then the tight black jeans that hugged Alex's legs perfectly . She smirked "I came to bake a cake" Maggie answered sarcastically, but it was missed by Alex.

"Wait, wha- really?" Alex asked confused.

"No" She laughed, " Kara invited me to game night, honestly Danvers you really are clueless sometimes" 

Alex laughed, " Well apparently I've been clueless my entire life" she joked and waved over herself.

Alex looked somewhat panicked, she had just made her first gay joke, no matter how bad it was. Her panic quickly faded to relief. She had just made her first gay joke. She sighed and smiled to herself, she was really getting over the fact that she was gay, it didn't bother her as much anymore, she just felt like her. She snorted loudly at her realization and her joke, to be honest she was a little proud of it. 

Maggie laughed-first at the fact that Alex's gay joke was a cute attempt, and second at how her face flashed through a rollercoaster of emotions in front of her in under a minute-and it filled Alex heart with so much joy. She pulled Maggie into a hug, placing her arms around her waist, while Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex's shoulders. She could smell Maggie's shampoo, and just a hint of the perfume that Alex said she loved, because it smells like Maggie.

"I'm glad you're here" Alex whispered in her ear and Maggie felt a shiver run down her spine.

Alex let go reluctantly, secretly wishing that she could spend forever in those strong arms. Alex sighed lovingly as she watched Maggie's face burst into a full on beam of a smile, dimples in full force, and Alex felt her knees go a little weak. Alex turned and Maggie followed her into the apartment.

"Hey guys!" She greeted warmly,

James and Winn greeted her back with a laugh, after Kara pulled Maggie into a bone crushing hug, that Maggie did not expect to get, let alone to feel like she was about to break. 'Wow she is strong' She thought and was about to ask if Kara works out or something, because no human should be That strong, but decided against it.

Alex mouthed a 'Thank You' to Kara and gave her a big smile , which was returned to her from over Maggie's shoulder. 

"Do you want a beer?" Kara asked after releasing her, and before Maggie had a chance to reply Kara was handing her a one from the table.

"Thanks" Maggie said thankfully, taking the beer from Kara, and sat down next to Alex taking a sip, then placing it on the table next to her.

"So you ready to lose Danvers?" Maggie threatened playfully, hitting her hands against her legs

"Oh, like you could beat me Sawyer" Alex teased back,

"I have mad game, Danvers" Maggie wriggle her eyebrows, and Alex wanted nothing more than to kiss that smirk off her face, but she wanted to keep the banter going. James and Winn who were busy talking suddenly averted their attention to the pair amused by the outward flirting that was happening. 

"Oh, really, miss 'I'm good at pool' " She air quoted.

"Hey, I am good at pool" She countered " just not when I'm playing against you" she took a sip of her beer.

"Oh, really and why's that?" Alex smirked, 

"I get too distracted" Maggie answered with a cheeky grin,

"By what?"

"By your ass" she deadpanned, and Alex gasped in horror, while everyone else burst out laughing at the way Alex was reacting, her cheeks turning a deep red.

Alex threw a nearby pillow at James and Winn to get their attention. They immediately stopped laughing when they saw the look on her face, they were in trouble and honesty they were both afraid. 

Alex picked up her glass to take a sip of wine to hopefully distract her from the warmth she could feel rising in her cheeks, but failed and ended up spilling some down her top.

"Crap!" Alex gasped and stood up quickly. Maggie burst out in laughter and was met with a very upset face from Alex pleading her to stop.

Alex spun around and made her way to the bathroom to clean herself up. As soon as she left the room everyone was laughing again, she could hear them and couldn't do anything except just roll her eyes.

"I don't think I've seen her that flustered before" Winn stated between laughs, griping his sides.

"Yeah, she's normally so under control and sometimes- she's somewhat borderline uptight" James added laughing, but put his hands up in defence, symbolising he wasn't intentionally being rude by that last part .

"Really? " Maggie asked almost shocked that Alex was normally so serious, she had never been around Alex when she wasn't blushing and falling over her words, and she loved that she had that affect on her. 

"Yeah" Kara replied, " I've known her for 12 years and I've never seen her act like that" she laughed, pointing with the beer in her hand to wear Alex had been previously sitting.

Maggie raised her eyebrows at the mention that Kara was adopted, Alex had never mentioned that before. She was curious but didn't want to approach the topic in case it wasn't something Kara wanted to discuss, so instead she just smiled. Kara got up still smiling from Alex's little incident and left the living room.

Maggie, Winn and James entered into a light conversation, talking about work, and getting to know each other a little better. Maggie learnt that Winn worked at the DEO with Alex but used to work with Kara at CatCo, and she couldn't help asking how working with Alex was, and smirked at his reply.

"She's a Badass" Winn started " I mean she's a little intimidating..." Maggie cocked her eyebrow,

"Ok, she's Very intimidating" Winn laughed out, " No, but honestly, she is the bravest person I've ever met" 

Maggie noticed the sincerity in his eyes, and knew he was being honest.

"What about Supergirl?" Maggie asked seriously, She knew Alex worked with her so surely Winn did too?.

"Uh, yeah she's brave too, but she's Supergirl, she's basically invincible, Alex- Alex isn't and she throws herself into danger to protect the people she loves and this city" Winn raised his hands outwards motioning in a slight circle.

" She's a Badass, but she's also a softy" James added in "She would do anything for those she cares about" 

That Maggie knew, she had seen it herself only a week ago, when Alex dove in front of her to take a blow from a really nasty Alien, leaving her with a bruised rib and a deep cut to her thigh where the claw cut into her. Maggie smiled, knowing Alex had them as her friends made her happy, they really cared for her that was evident.

Winn must of caught a glimpse Maggie, looking at them with new eyes that spoke volumes and exuded thankfulness.

"Please whatever you do don't tell Alex any of this" Winn laughed it off, he would never live this down if she found out he actually looked up to her, or cared about her. 

"I think you're all actually softies" Maggie joked and softly punched at Winn's shoulder.

"Maggie" Winn pleaded, "Promise me?"

"Yeah, whatever" She waved him off " I promise" She smiled.

Winn visibly relaxed and Maggie couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Maggie?" Kara called from the kitchen,

"Yea" Maggie turned around in her seat to face Kara.

"Hey could you please go check on Alex, she's taking a really long time" she added a small smile to hide the worry in her voice. To be honest Kara didn't know how Alex was feeling right now, she had never seen her sister so embarrassed, and didn't know how she was handling it. 

Maggie got up and made her way following the path the agent had taken, and entered Kara's bedroom. She walked in and found Alex standing with her back to her. She had taken her top off to dry and was looking through Kara's clothes for something to wear. Maggie's jaw dropped and she was sure that if Alex had to turn around right now she would probably have a heart attack, just seeing her in her black bra from behind was already doing things to her that she really wish it wasn't. Her heart was beating fast and she was surprised Alex couldn't hear it from across the room. Alex walked down further along the rack of clothes and that's when Maggie's breathe hitched in her throat, she hadn't noticed the mirror in the corner until Alex's form appeared in it, this time showing her full front, complete with the abs Maggie-up until this point- had only guessed Alex had. 

Alex jumped as she spotted Maggie in the mirror, she hadn't heard her walk in. She spun around folding her arms over her upper chest, leaving her abdomen bare.

Maggie's eyes were growing bigger with every second that passed, she couldn't put together a cohesive sentence in her mind, let alone out loud, so she just stood there staring at Alex. Taking in every part of her as she could, the way her arms were tensed revealing the muscle they held, and the way her arms dipped enough across her chest to reveal just a small amount of her cleavage, the way her abs contracted with each breath, and they way her jaw was clenched slightly. Maggie was sure her eyes were playing tricks on her because she would swear the light Kara had in her room was making Alex glow in a somewhat holy way and she licked her lips unconsciously. 

Alex gave Maggie a questioning look but soon realized her girlfriend was too busy trying to control her breathing than to give her an explanation. Alex smirked and walked over to Maggie still covering her chest. She bent over slightly so that their faces where parallel.

"You're drooling Sawyer" she teased, hoping Maggie would snap out of it and actually look away from her torso, Maggie only gave a hum in response. Alex dropped her arms and watched how Maggie's face turned somewhat panicked before turning around and going back to the clothes rack. She decided on her Guns and Roses low cut tank top that she had lent Kara years ago for a party, which was never returned. She lifted her arms to slip the top on and Maggie went numb at the sight of Alex's back muscles clenching. Alex spun around once she had slid into the top.

"Better?" She questioned and motioned to her attire.

Maggie shook her head, yes it was helping her think a little more clearly but it was more wrong than right, Alex looked way to good in it and Maggie was still having a hard time controlling her breathing. Alex walked over and took Maggie by the shoulders.

"You know Sawyer, I didn't take you as such a perv" She mocked playfully getting a rise out of Maggie who hit her playfully on the shoulder.

"You wish Danvers" She scoffed sarcastically, folding her arms giving Alex her famous smirk.

"Seriously, you couldn't speak for like 2 minutes and that's what you reply" Alex laughed.

"Yea, well" Maggie breathed putting her arms around Alex's now covered body and pulling her in close "Like I said I get too distracted" she pouted.  
Alex smiled at her and wrapped her arms around her neck so they were resting on her shoulders, she leant in and kissed her gently. Maggie's hands were wondering Alex's back going up to her shoulder blades, she could feel her back muscles -which she had just seen- through the shirt and was pleasantly surprised how fit Agent Danvers actually was. She was taken off guard when suddenly Alex pushed her backwards and into the wall. Her eyebrows shot up in the surprise and her hands dashed into Alex's hair pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. Alex moved her hands downs Maggie's front, brushing over her breasts causing Maggie to let out a moan, her hands fiddled with the hem of her shirt before pushing up slightly beneath the fabric. She let her fingers graze over the soft skin of Maggie's abdomen and drew light circles, causing Maggie to push her head against the wall to suppress the moan she could feel coming, Alex moved her lips to the now exposed skin of her neck and placed gentle kisses from her ear down to her collar bone, and Maggie released a throaty moan. She grabbed Alex's head and guided her back to her lips, she brushed her tongue over her bottom lip and then sucked it lightly. They were interrupted by a knock on the door , and pulled apart both breathing heavily, faces flushed and lips swollen.

Kara knew not to walk in, she had used her x-ray vision to see why they were taking so long, and shook her head with a disgusted look on her face, to get the image out of her head, they were so cute it was sickening. She waited for the word of approval to come from the other side of the door and was surprised that it was Maggie who answered a little out of breath.

"uh , yeah, we're coming" 

Kara opened the door and peeked inside.

"We're ready to get started when you are" she threw a smirk at Alex, and Alex tensed immediately, she knew Kara had seen them and hung her head in embarrassment. Will this night ever stop torturing her? 

They followed Kara back into the living room, James and Winn looked up at them entering and Winn gave Alex a knowing look followed by a small smirk. He had figured it out, tonight had confirmed his suspicions. The fact that Alex couldn't stop talking about Maggie at work, the blatant flirting he had recently witnessed, how flustered Alex got around Maggie and how long they had spent in the bedroom together. Also the fact that he knew Maggie was gay from when Alex told him her girlfriend had broken up with her , had helped him piece it together. James on the other hand had no clue, he did wonder why Alex was behaving weird but he hadn't jumped to any conclusions, or even figured anything out. Alex could tell James was clueless and thought to herself to question his journalism skills once he found out. 

" Prepare to lose Danvers!" Maggie exclaimed, 

"You're on" Alex challenged, not wanting things to get back to where they were earlier. She needed to prove a point, her head was now fully in the game, well mostly, only a little focused on Maggie and how her faced crunched as she was deciding if she should fold, or not. Alex couldn't help but be distracted by that face. 

They played a few rounds, Alex winning two and Maggie winning one, while the rest had all lost hopelessly. Winn hung his head after the last round as Alex cleaned up once again. He thought he stood a chance that time but to no avail. His defeat was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Pizza" Kara squealed with absolute delight which Maggie found endearing. 

"I got it" Alex said whilst getting up "Maggie will you give me hand"

"Yes ma'am" Maggie replied getting up to follow Alex. 

Alex smirked at Maggie's formal nickname but carried on to the door and opened it to find the pizza man standing there holding three boxes. 

"Geez Danvers, who else is coming?" Maggie asked surprised.

"Oh, no one, Kara just eats a lot of pizza because you know-" She stopped short, shocked that she had almost revealed Kara eats a lot because she's supergirl and therefore has a big appetite . She had never slipped like this before, it was normally so easy for her to keep Kara's secret, it was Kara who had a problem doing it. Maggie made her feel so safe  
that Alex realised she was actually bringing down some of the walls she had built up over the years. 

"Because?" Maggie cocked an eyebrow and tilted her head in question as Alex took the boxes from the delivery man obviously flustered.

"Oh, um she just loves pizza, and you know James eats quiet a lot and of course there more of us tonight" Alex stumbled over her excuses unsuccessfully, as Maggie didn't believe that was what she was going to say originally. She felt sad that Alex was hiding something from her, but she knew she would tell her when she was ready, well she hoped she would anyways. She couldn't help but think Alex was hiding something about Kara, she always avoids talking about her sister to an extent, avoids questions often or changes the subject. Maggie knew a lot about Kara, but it was always in relation to Alex, she knew that Alex took care of her, healed her wounds after a few break ups over the years, and helped her out with her job at CatCo whenever she could, whether it be just a pep talk or helped her write her articles giving her inside information of DEO/FBI cases as an on the record source, with J'onn's approval of course, but she knew nothing of Kara outside of Alex, that was always kept secret or not spoken about.' What is she hiding?' . Maggie looked down to the floor and when she raised her head she spotted the delivery man standing there waiting. 

"Alex? Are you going to pay him?" Maggie laughed at Alex who had obviously forgotten.

"Oh, yeah, sorry" She said trying to balance the boxes whilst reaching for her pocket when she felt Maggie's hand swiftly reach into her back pocket, slightly cupping her ass whilst pulling the money out, Alex's pelvis thrust forward slightly at the contact. Maggie calmly handed it to the man with a smirk, knowing fully that Alex enjoyed that by how she reacted. Alex's face mirrored the delivery man's, as both stood there mouth agape shocked at Maggie's bold move, although Alex had a different look in her eyes, one more of lust and excitement. 

"What?" Maggie asked the staring delivery man "That's mine" She shrugged putting an arm around Alex's shoulders and reached for the door and closed it with a wink.

Now it was Alex's turn to be speechless, Maggie had never been this bold before, and Alex wasn't expecting it especially after earlier when she had Maggie at a loss for words. Maggie guided a frozen Alex back to the living room as her arm was still around her shoulders, it was a little difficult because of their height difference but Maggie didn't care, she just wanted to touch Alex, be close to her. As they approached the couch Maggie hugged Alex from their position as she squeezed her shoulder and put her head in the crook of Alex's neck briefly before separating brushing her back as she let go. Alex placed the boxes on the table and Kara licked her lips before diving forward and grabbing a box and opening it eagerly, grabbing a slice and taking the biggest bite Maggie had ever seen in her life. Kara looked up to see Maggie, Alex, Winn and James staring at her amused.

"What ?" Kara asked with a mouth full of pizza. 

" Nothing, I mean we should be used to this by now" Alex laughed and grabbed another box, because she knew Kara had claimed the one she was holding .

"Speak for yourselves Danvers, but I don't think I have ever seen someone so excited for pizza in my life" Maggie laughed out.

"Oh, you don't even want to know what she's like with potstickers" James chimed in giving Maggie a serious look, which also told her not to ask.

Alex grabbed a slice of pizza and sighed as she took a bite, she was a lot hungrier than she realized. As she pulled the slice from her mouth she realized she had messed some sauce on her upper lip, and was about to reach for a serviette when Maggie's thumb rubbed over her lips catching the sauce, which she then sucked off her finger. Alex watched intrigued as Maggie's thumb entered her mouth, which turned up in the corners at her when she realized she was being watched with the big brown eyes of Alex Danvers. She decided to test if Alex was brave enough to do it back, so she deliberately messed all over her lips and gave Alex a Daring look. 

Alex smirked and rested her palm on Maggie's check as she rubber her thumb just under her lip missing the mess Maggie had created, she leant in and kissed her, making sure she sucked the mess off of her lips. She pulled away only slightly, hand still on her cheek and rested her forehead on her girlfriends. Both still had their eyes closed, Maggie was shocked, she was not expecting that at all. When she finally opened her eyes she saw Alex smirking at her, she smiled and kissed her again. They were interrupted when a pillow came crashing into their heads -a lot harder than Maggie thought a pillow should -, that Kara had thrown. Alex turned to her and saw that she had her fists to her cheeks mouthing 'awww' and she rolled her eyes.

Winn high fived Maggie behind Alex's back and Alex laughed. She was so happy, she was surrounded by people she loved and Alex smiled while James just sat there, the gears turning behind his eyes visibly. 

"How'd I get so lucky?" Maggie gushed as she pulled Alex into a hug, Alex's head going to rest across her chest as her arm slipped under Maggie's right and around to her back. 

Alex lifted her head and kissed Maggie's check softly, " Aww, babe you got it wrong, I'm the lucky one" 

"Would you two stop being so damn cute please?" Kara feigned disgust.

And that's when the final gear clicked into place.

"Oh" James exclaimed under his breath. 

"James you didn't know?" Kara asked surprised, the shock evident in her tone.

"Seriously dude" Winn laughed.

"Wait- you knew?" James asked surprised pointing at Winn. 

"Dude, it was so obvious I pieced it together earlier, so don't worry you're not too far behind"

"Wow, I-I guess I'm just a little shocked that you're a-a" He gestured to Alex.

"Shocked that I'm what?" Alex countered defensively with a raised eyebrow.

"That you're such a softy Agent Danvers" He laughed out complete with a big grin.

Alex visibly relaxed, she thought he was going somewhere else.

"Yeah, well, it's not hard when you have this one here-" She put her arm around Maggie and pulled her in close, "I mean have you seen her smile- she's gorgeous" she gushed as she turned her attention to Maggie who as if on cue smiled brightly revealing those dimples that made Alex weak, looking at her with so much love. 

"Seriously you guys, I can feel a cavity growing" Kara placed her hand on her cheek and rubbed. 

They continued eating in a comfortable silence and Alex looked around at the people that surrounded her, she had honestly scored, how was she so lucky to have such a loving, supportive sister, a few really good friends who she knew cared for her even if they wouldn't admit it to her face and Maggie, how was she so lucky as to have this woman in her life. A woman who was so smart, so tough, and so so beautiful. 

She was unconsciously staring at Maggie, at her face, and how she licked her lips just before putting a slice of pizza between her lips and taking a bite. The way she closed her eyes as she chewed and swallowed. Maggie could feel eyes on her, and smirked as she looked over to Alex, only to see her eyes full of love and admiration. Her smirk softened into a warm smile and moved her hand to caress her cheek with her thumb. Alex raised her shoulders and moved her head sideways into Maggie's hand, loving the tender way she was being touched. Maggie tucked a stand of Alex's hair behind her ear, and her fingers traced down her draw line to her chin. She held Alex's chin as she leant in and kissed her gently, lingering as she breathed Alex in, the taste of pizza and wine on her lips. 

She pulled away before another pillow hit her face, and smiled sweetly at her girlfriend. She couldn't believe how happy she was, she felt so included amongst people she barely knew, only meeting them briefly about a month ago in the bar, and not seeing them since. She thought back to that night, and how things have changed since then. Firstly her and Alex had gotten together, which she was extremely happy about, and secondly how Alex was gaining more self confidence every day in her skin, in her new normal, she had told Maggie recently how she no longer felt the sense of shame she felt in the beginning and Maggie couldn't help but feel an immense amount of pride for her girlfriend. She looked around at their faces and noticed that Kara looked a lot different In the light, her hair was a lot lighter than Maggie had remembered, and her eyes where a brighter blue rather than the brown she thought they were. She look familiar though more now than she did before, something in Maggie stirred as she looked at Kara and bit her lip, straining her face revealing a crease between her eyebrows deep in thought. 

Alex nudged her shoulder and Maggie snapped out of it, and shot her a smile. Maggie got up briefly bending across Alex to reach for another beer, and Alex watched wide eyed looking specifically at Maggie's ass, not subtle at all as Maggie caught her blatantly staring on the way back to her seat and smirked. She kept eye contact as she took a sip of beer and cocked her eyebrow. 

"Like what you see Danvers?" She whispered under her breath, crossing her arms and giving Alex her famous head tilt.

Alex leaned closer gaining confidence and put her lips to Maggie's ear.

"Are you sitting on the F5 key?" She whispered seductively, and Maggie raised her eyebrows in question.

"What the hell are you talking about Danvers" Maggie laughed quietly not wanting to draw attention to the moment they were having.

"Are you sitting on the F5 key?" Alex asked again this time a little more forceful, as her lips grazed against Maggie's ear sending a shiver down her spine, making her eyes shut close. 

"No, why?" Maggie answered, confused by Alex's ridiculous question. 

"Because your Ass is refreshing" Alex breathed and sucked on her ear lobe.

Maggie snorted loudly, and everyone looked at the couple. Their moment no longer being as intimate as it was. Maggie knew what was coming and a few seconds after there was another pillow hitting her face, again with too much force than was necessary. 

"Owww" She was starting to think Kara had it in for her, but when she saw the look on her face she knew that couldn't be farther from the truth. Maggie picked up the pillow and threw it back at Kara, who could've ducked it easily but decided to play along. She wasn't expecting her glasses to be pushed off her face, falling onto the couch next to her. Panicked flushed over her features a second before grabbing her glasses and putting them back on as quickly as humanly possible. Maggie's eyes squinted, at seeing Kara without her glasses, she had seen that face before but not as Kara, but she couldn't place it. Alex placed her hand on Maggie's thigh more as a distraction than anything else, whilst Winn and James attempted to feign indifference but failing as their clenched jaw lines gave them away. Maggie turned to Alex clearly confused as to why Kara was so flustered, and thought 'Why is everyone acting so weird suddenly?' and Alex just smiled as if nothing was wrong. 

Alex turned to Kara who had returned her glasses to her face, and the sisters exchanged a look, sighing in relief. The way they looked at each other reminded Maggie of how Alex looked at Supergirl after they had brought down a hostile Alien a few weeks ago, and it clicked. Kara was Supergirl! It made perfect sense, 'The way they always look at each other with such care' -that before made her a little jealous-, 'the way there was always a mutual sense of worry for each other because they weren't just colleagues but sisters' , 'the way Kara was too strong to be human, evidence being the pillows and the bone crushing hug from earlier', 'the fact that Alex was hiding something from her', as well as 'Alex having such a close relationship with the superhero' and the fact that Kara had freaked when her glasses were knocked off,' I mean why would someone do that if they didn't have something to hide?'. All these thoughts whizzed through her mind and Maggie was relieved, Alex was only hiding something from her because it wasn't her secret to tell. 

Maggie kept her realization to herself, there was no point to bring it up, well at least not right now, they were having a good night and she didn't want to possibly make it awkward. She sank into Alex's side and wrapped her arm around her stomach. She gave Kara a stern look as if to say 'no more pillows', and Kara nodded smiling her eyes softening as she saw Alex unwind and ease into Maggie's embrace, she had honestly never seen her sister so at peace and it warmed her heart. 

Suddenly Alex's phone buzzed in her back pocket and she had to break away from Maggie to get her phone and she immediately missed the warmth of her body pressed against hers.

"DEO's reporting an Alien attacking the downtown railway station, I-" Alex started but was cut off.

"You should probably go" Maggie interjected.

Alex was just about to reply when she noticed Maggie wasn't talking to her but looking straight at Kara. 

"Um- huh- why would I go?" Kara laughed nervously "I'm just a reporter " She added.

"Kara, You're not just a reporter, and National City needs Supergirl" She pointed directly at Kara "So I suggest you go, people need you!" 

"How did Yo-You know?" Kara was shocked looking at Alex asking with her eyes if she had spilled but Alex shook her head unknowing. 

"I'm a detective Little Danvers, I detect" She smirked at all the shocked faces surrounding her, no one had figured it out on their own before.

"Now Go!" She added.

" Yeah, Kara she's right you should go, we'll talk about this later" Alex agreed with Maggie and gave Kara a small nod.

In a flash Kara had changed into her Supergirl outfit and made her way to the window.

"I'll be back soon" 

"Be careful" Alex pleaded,

"Always" Kara said back and with a whoosh she was out the window flying across the city.

"Wow, That was so cool!" Maggie gushed like a little kid.

"Nerd" Alex smirked and bumped her shoulder against Maggie's. 

"No, but honestly how did you figure it out" Winn asked curiously. 

"I thought Kara looked familiar, like I had met her before but I hadn't met Kara I had met Supergirl, I also saw the same amount of love and care Alex shows towards Kara in how she treats Supergirl" She smiled to Alex.

"To be honest before tonight I was kinda jealous of her" Maggie laughed shrugging, and noticed Alex have a brief look of disgust as the image of her and her sister together popped into her head.

"Wow, I don't think anyone has figured it out without being told" Winn laughed out still shocked.

"She's so smart" Alex gushed to the others whilst looking straight at Maggie and walked forward and enveloped her in a tight hug.  
Maggie smiled and brought her hands up to rest on Alex's hips, as she lifted up slightly on her toes and moved so that her mouth was right next to her ear.

"I love you" She whispered so softly that only Alex could hear her and was met with lips crashing into hers softly, tongue sweeping over her bottom lip begging for entry, which she granted. 

Winn and James scoffed in the background which made them pull apart, Alex flushed red as she had completely forgotten they were there, all her thoughts were on what Maggie had just said. 

She leant forward cupping Maggie's cheeks in her hands and spoke into her mouth before kissing her again.

"I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading x feedback would be highly appreciated, I would really like to improve my writing so if you have any tips or suggestions it would be great. Also tell me what you think ;)


End file.
